Destino
by Kyrin
Summary: E quando o destino nos mostra o verdadeiro amor atraves de uma tristeza, quando a conseguimos tornar em pura alegria, o k fazer kd nos nos tornamos a tristeza?


-Amo-te. –Disse Inuyasha

-E eu a ti… - Respondeu a rapariga corando…

-Nunca, ouve bem, NUNCA amarei outra pessoa como te amo a ti… Para sempre. – Disse Inuyasha com uma voz decidida mas terna.

-Quero ficar contigo para sempre!

-E assim será! – Desligou o telemóvel.

_Olhou-se no espelho. Já não tinha mais aquele ar de garotinha de que tanto tempo se queixou ter, já se notava a sua verdadeira idade. Ligou a água do chuveiro e enquanto esperou que a agua aquecesse preparou-se para entrar. Entrou e a água correndo-lhe pelo corpo nu, lembrou-lhe o toque leve dele…_

-Mãe que vou eu fazer sem ti? – Chorou a rapariga em frente á campa carregada de flores. –Que vai ser de mim agora?- Fechou os olhos e deixou a cabeça cair para trás ficando a saborear o vento e tentando não pensar em nada, abriu os olhos e viu um rapaz chorando em frente a uma outra campa, Dos seus olhos caiam lágrimas cheias de dor e podia contemplar-se essa mesma dor em todo o seu corpo. Ele reparou nela e tentou limpar as lágrimas, talvez para não se sentir vulnerável.

_Pareceu sentir o cheiro do cabelo dele. Como poderia? A sua mente já lhe pregava partidas, quanto tempo mais aquilo tudo iria durar?_

Baixou-se e colocou o ramo de Sakuras que levava, a sua flor favorita e a de sua mãe também – Mãe, a vida não ficou nada fácil depois de tu partires… Mas cá me vou arranjando.- Levantou-se e de novo o tal rapaz estava em frente à campa, ela pode reparar como ele era lindo mas seus olhos não deixavam transparecer qualquer tipo de tristeza ou mesmo alegria. Levava com ele um ramo de rosas brancas que colocou em cima da campa. O vento soprou um pouco mais forte, fazendo com que Kagome desse alguns passos em desiquilibrio na direcção dele. Ela tentou-se equilibrar e decidiu-se a ir até lá:

-O-Olá… Você está bem? –Perguntou reparando que de um dos braços escorria sangue.

-Sim, estou! Ah estou sangrando! Não dei por nada, algum espinho das rosas deve ter-se espetado e eu nem dei por nada! – Respondeu o rapaz.

-Tome. –Disse Kagome tirando de sua mochila um lenço.

-Er.. Obrigada!

Kagome olhou a campa a qual estavam em frente e leu o nome inscrito na lápide "Kikyou"…

-Era minha namorada!- respondeu o rapaz olhando-a nos olhos de uma maneira que quase tocava no coração.

-Lamento. –Disse a rapariga sentido-se culpada por aquilo que lhe pareceram lágrimas a aparecer nos olhos do rapaz.

-Não faz mal.

-Bom, vou indo…

-Seu lenço…

-Pode ficar com ele!

_Eram memórias que apesar de tudo ela não conseguia deixar de ter, elas a faziam sorrir… "Como tudo começou"- Murmurou a rapariga ainda no banho, a água correndo._

-Er, olá! – Disse alguém colando a mão no ombro de Kagome. Ela levantou os olhos da campa de sua mãe e olhou para trás vendo que quem o dissera era o tal rapaz.

-Olá!

-Tome seu lenço. Desculpe, mas nem seu nome eu sei! – Disse o rapaz.

-Ah. Brigada! Meu nome é Kagome. – Disse Kagome recebendo o lenço.

-Eu sou Inuyasha! Não a interrompo mais.

_Ela saiu do banho e pegou na toalha pendurada. Saiu do banheiro e foi até à caixa que ainda se encontrava em cima de sua cama. Abriu-a e lá estava o lenço que ainda guardava. Lá dentro tirou o mesmo papel que se encontrava dentro do lenço quando ele lho devolveu. Desdobrou-o e leu-o:_

"_Não pude deixar de reparar como seus olhos têm a mesma inocência que vivia nos olhos de Kikyou. Sei que parece estranho e talvez precipitado, mas gostaria de a convidar a vir jantar comigo sábado à noite. Por favor me diga se vem." Uma lágrima não pode evitar cair-lhe sobre a face._

-Obrigado por ter aceitado meu convite!

-Como poderia recusar? – Disse Kagome corando.

-Espero que não tenha o achado um pouco precipitado.

-Não sei.

Continuaram conversando o resto da noite e jantando. O rosto do rapaz pareceu no fim um pouco mais alegre, mas ainda se podia notar a dor bem fundo nos olhos castanhos dele. "Ele a deve ter amado muito!"- pensou Kagome.

-Você está bem? – Perguntou Inuyasha quando ela ficou petrificada olhando nos olhos dele, colocando a mão em cima da dela que estava em cima da meda.

-Sim. Estava olhando seus olhos! São lindos! – O rapaz corou um pouco e retirou rapidamente a mão, varias memorias de sua kikyou lhe vieram à cabeça: seus olhos, seus lábios, seu perfume… e ele quase começou a chorar mas se conteve mudando de assunto.

_Pode sentir a àgua que escorria de seus cabelos passando através de seus braços e sentiu nessas pequenas gotas a ternura que ele transmitia quando adormeciam abraçados. Como foram bons todos aqueles encontros e como foi difícil ganhar a confiança dele e conseguir saber um pouco mais sobre ele._

A lua cheia estava mais bonita que nunca, o céu estava estrelado, corria um leve vento, e o mar estava calmo. Sentados na areia branca e suave da praia apreciavam aquela paisagem digna de uma moldura:

-Ai! É tão bom ficar aqui sentados rodeados pelo barulho do rebentar das ondas! – Disse Kagome apoiando os braços atrás das costas na areia.

-Minha namorada não gostava muito, para dizer a verdade ela e eu não gostávamos das mesmas coisas! – Disse o rapaz inundando-se subitamente das recordações em que tanto evitava pensar e calando-se em seguida porque não fazia a mínima intenção de dizer aquilo.

-Gostava muito dela não é?

-Sim, eu a amava muito. Costumava achar que nunca nos iríamos separar! – Disse Inuyasha, os olhos na lua cheia brilhante.

"Que amor tão puro, consigo sentir a dor dele de cada vez que ele fala nela, consigo quase tocar a dor dele." Pensou Kagome, encolheu-se pois começava a ficar com frio. Inuyasha tirou o seu casaco e meteu-o sobre as costas da rapariga.

-Mas assim você…

-Shhh –calou-a. – Aproveite este momento que a natureza nos proporciona: o mar, a noite, as estrelas, a lua, sem preocupações.

E ficaram durante mais algum tempo ali.

_Levantou-se e foi até à cadeira ao lado da cómoda onde uma saia preta e uma blusa preta estavam penduradas, pegou nelas e começou a vestir._

-Um homem que amou assim alguém? – Perguntou Sango espantada enquanto deitava o arroz na panela.

-Sim, parece que sim. Consegui ver toda a dor dele, sempre que fala nela quase chora… - Disse Kagome encostada à bancada da cozinha de Sango.

-Acho que deves ter cuidado, ele continua a ama-la. – Disse Sango tapando a panela da carne e olhando para Kagome.

-Cuidado? – Pergutou Kagome, claro que ela sabia ao que Sango se referia mas preferiu cair na inocência do "talvez não seja sobre isso".

-Sim! Quando falas dele os teus olhos enchem-se de brilho, e entras num mundo completamente diferente deste, como quem está… - Fez uma pausa para examinar a amiga e tentar ver a reacção dela – apaixonada.

Kagome baixou os olhos – Não! Eu não estou apaixonada, simplesmente não posso… nem quero! – Afirmou pouco convencida do que dizia!

-Não te enganes e não te magoes. Admite o que sentes por ele, mas tem cuidado porque ele ainda está demasiado ligado às suas memorias! Já o conhece faz quanto tempo? 6 meses não é?

-Sango… era suposto sair aquele fumo todo da carne? – Disse Kagome

-AI! A carne!

_Olhou a moldura de Sango e ela na festa de aniversario de rin e sorriu. "Como ela me conhece…" _

-Sabe… Nunca pensei que poderia voltar a amar depois de Kikyou – Disse o rapaz olhando o pôr do sol. Kagome olhava nos olhos dele esquecendo por momentos o gelado que comia. – Mas parece que tudo não passou de um grande pesadelo que está acabando e começo a entrar num sonho. – Olhou a rapariga nos olhos e lentamente aproximou os seus lábios dos dela e envolveram-se num longo e terno beijo.

_Olhou-se no espelho e tocou ao de leve com a mão em seus lábios, como tinha saudades de seus beijos…Olhou o fio que ele lhe dera que andava sempre com ela e não pode evitar sorir ao lembrar-se de outro belo momento…_

-Eu realmente amava Kikyou, mas nós éramos completamente o oposto e passávamos a vida brigando. – Disse o rapaz acariciando as costas nuas de Kagome, a rapariga deitada sobre o peito dele. – E sofri muito com a partida dela mas agora quando olho para ti… Nada parece ter feito qualquer sentido. Ajudaste-me a ultrapassar tudo isto…

Não ficaste a pensar que isto foi um erro pois não? – Disse Kagome sentando-se e enfrentando Inuyasha.

-Claro que não agora eu sei que te amo muito!

_Olhou a sua mesa de cabeceira onde estava uma outra moldura, mas desta vez com uma foto de Inuyasha, pegou nela e passou a mão sobre a cara sorridente do rapaz. "Porquê Inuyasha? Porquê assim?"_

-Faz hoje um ano que nos conhecemos… - Disse Inuyasha sentado no sofá da casa de Kagome olhando através da janela o sol ainda baixo e a agitação das pessoas indo para o emprego.

-Como você ainda se lembra? – Perguntou Kagome que entrava na sala vestindo apenas uma camisa suficientemente grande para parecer um vestido.

-Faz também um ano que Kikyou… Conhecemo-nos no dia do seu enterro, ou pelo menos foi nesse dia que eu te vi pela primeira vez… E ainda bem que te conheci. – Disse sorrindo abertamente para Kagome. Ela sentou nos joelhos dele e o envolveu num doce abraço acariciando o tronco ainda nu dele.

-Olha, quero que saibas que te amo de verdade. Eu amei Kikyou, mas acho que ainda te amo. E nunca amarei ninguém como a ti. Toma – Entregou-lhe um fio com uma bonita cruz pendurada. – ando sempre com ela, é muito especial e como tu és especial quero que fiques com ela. Assim estaremos sempre juntos!

Ela beijou-o.

-Esta a ficar tarde, tenho que ir trabalhar. – Disse ele começando a vestir-se. Ela ficou a olha-lo enquanto se vestia, ele foi até ela, a beijou e se despediu dela.

Kagome levantou-se e agarrou o fio que ele lhe dera ficando sonhadora a olha-lo, o telemóvel tocou e ela atendeu:

-Sim?

-Vem à janela. – Disse Inuyasha do outro lado. Ela foi até á janela do seu apartamento que ainda era alto e pode ve-lo a olha-la. – Sabes que mais?

-Não…

-Amo-te. –Disse Inuyasha

-E eu a ti… - Respondeu a rapariga corando…

-Nunca, ouve bem, NUNCA amarei outra pessoa como te amo a ti… Para sempre. – Disse Inuyasha com uma voz decidida mas terna.

-Quero ficar contigo para sempre!

-E assim será! – Desligou o telemóvel e começou andando para trás olhando para a rapariga. Sem dar por nada Inuyasha chegou á estrada, andando sempre de costas…

-INUYASHA

_-Talvez se eu tivesse mais atenção. Inuyasha, a culpa é minha eu devia ter visto o carro. - As lágrimas caíam dos olhos de Kagome. Pousou a foto do rapaz, e a rapariga vestida de luto pegou sua mala e preparou-se para sair. – Inuyasha, hoje será o ultimo dia que te verei. E depois? Depois, que será da minha vida? Não iríamos ficar juntos para sempre?_


End file.
